1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-container packages of preformed, plural container assemblies, and in particular to such a package and method for making the same having an optional paperboard cover that provides a dust cover and surface area for the product logo and promotional graphics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it is known to package soft drinks cans in a six-pack configuration of two rows of three cans each, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,217,874 and 3,714,756.
It is also known to secure together a plurality of such six-pack assemblies, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,690 and 4,385,691, by the use of an elastic band having a stabilizing strap. It is further known to provide a six-pack assembly with a paperboard top member secured by an elastic band as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,537 and 3,302,784.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-container package of plural container assemblies, and method for making the same, wherein the package includes an optional paperboard cover that provides a dust cover and surface area for promotional information, and that can accommodate an encircling band that includes a stabilizing strap.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a package and method wherein the cover has notches to provide the cover with a smooth curved surface conforming to the container shape.
It is a still further object to provide such a package with a cover that is completely optional and that can be left off when not desired and that does not form part of the handle or securing means of the package.